villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kezeroth
Kezeroth is a villain from AdventureQuest Worlds. History Kezeroth is an incredibly powerful entity who is feared for being known as the "World Ender". He plans to live up to his name by freeing the ancient beast Quetzal from its prison in a frozen comet passing by Lore every 26,000 years. His first attempt to do so failed at the hands of the legendary hero Elim, who redirected the beam of energy that would've brought Quetzal itself down to Lore to end it away from it, so the ChronoCorruptors froze him in time for another 26,000 years so they could take the liberty of fixing the temple for him and give him another chance to free the beast Quetzal. Athon, a Chronomancer who was watching Elim stop Kezeroth's plans, saw the ChronoCorruptors do their job, and went to the players for help in defeating Kezeroth again and preventing the end of all things. The ChronoCorruptors unsealed Kezeroth anyway and he was then able to free Quetzal from its prison. Luckily, the players and Athon retrieved the Sword of Hope from the bottom of the FrostDeep Dungeon below the temple and teleported out before the comet hit the temple. After the players defeated Quetzal, Kezeroth, having seen the outcome of the battle, angrily finished off Quetzal himself as punishment for failing to bring about the end of all things before breaking the sword, and he departed for Ice Rise Keep telling the players to stay out of his way. The players decided not to heed his words anyway and they stormed the keep to confront Kezeroth. As the players dealt as much damage to him as possible, it became apparent that Kezeroth was proving to be unstoppable until Athon got an idea. The Chronomancer gave his life to save Lore from Kezeroth by using up all of his energy to freeze Kezeroth in time for another 26,000 years or even longer. Trivia *Kezeroth has proven to be one of the most powerful villains in AdventureQuest so far, rivalling Sepulchure while being less powerful than Drakath the Champion of Chaos (As stated by the staff). He is more powerful than any other villain, especially previous Frostval villains such as Maximillian Lionfang and Dead Morice. *Like many villains, Kezeroth also has his own good-aligned Mirror Realm counterpart who is an opposite of him. Unlike his main-universe counterpart, who was known as the World Ender, was ice-themed and sought to bring about the end of the world through the power of the Beast Quetzal, the Mirror Realm version of Kezeroth was known as the Worldsaver, was forest-themed and prevented the end of Mirror Lore by throwing himself into the heart of a volcano (Also as stated by the Artix Entertainment staff). Players could honor Mirror Kezeroth's noble sacrifice by wearing his armor set, which had both a Gold version and an AC version that could all be bought from the 48-hour Limited Time shop that went live at the end of April 2013. Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Nihilists Category:Cataclysm Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil from the Past Category:Summoners Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Game Changer Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Siblings Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elderly Category:Immortals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Dark Knights